The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus for racking circuit breakers into and out of switchgear, and particularly to a motorized racking operator.
In the field of electrical power distribution, both fixed and draw-out type circuit breakers are commonly used and housed in switchgear. Draw-out type circuit breakers are often employed in installations where frequent or routine connection and disconnection of the circuit breaker from the power conductors is desired. To facilitate such operation, racking systems are employed for safely racking the circuit breaker into and out of the switchgear. Such racking systems may include hand cranks or motor driven operators. Where motor driven operators are used, they typically involve complex linkages and anti-torque mounting arrangements that provide the desired racking force while preventing the racking assembly from rotating in response to the circuit breaker being racked into and out of the switchgear. Accordingly, and while existing racking systems may be suitable for their intended purpose, there still remains a need for improvements in the art of motorized racking operators for circuit breakers.